In the prior arts, a stabilizer device for confocal microscopy is either glued to human tissues with biogel-based adhesive or with a syringe pump for sucking water. However, the biogel-based adhesive may easily lead to physical damage or bio-effects, such as irritation. It is not suitable for internal tissues. As to syringe pump, a depth control of a focus lens can not be performed independently. In contrast, a vacuum-pump sucker of the present invention has no bio-toxicity while damages to human tissues during observation can be avoided, and thus the vacuum-pump sucker of the present invention is more suitable for investigating internal tissues. In comparison with the syringe pump systems, the sucker system of the present invention is much easier to control the depth of the images.